Magik
by Pongu
Summary: Its 2054- where magik&mages, among other things, replace vamps. Forks isn't just a small town- its home to over 3000 of said mages. But what happens when their existence is threatened by their own kin? The guard steps in, leaving a whole lot of DRAMA in their path, partially for our poor brooding Edward! IMPRINTS, MAGIK& ACTION coating our same ole love story!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is an idea that I have been developing over the last week or so. I have 3 chapters so far, and I'm sorry to say they were quite influenced by what I had been doing previously (i.e. playing games on my iphone, reading, doing etc). I hope you like it, this story is currently unbeta'ed and un-everything as it really is my first fiction. **

**As we go along the story you, dear readers, will learn something every chapter (hopefully). Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Civil war continues **_

_What started out as a brawl between small tribes and political groups near Johannesburg, South America has quickly escalated when honoured leaders have went missing in the many close knit groups. A civil war within the African State started to brew, stringing a long list of missing persons aged 15-25 as it head south west past the Klerksdorp and now to Christiana. _

_It has been only two months from when the small brawls started earlier in January, marking a terrible New Year for families in the Johannesburg area. Local police are trying to tame the aggravated fights and are arming up to stop the shoot outs similar to the ones in Christiana today. Prayers go towards families of the victims and civilians for safety and peace, but it no one knows when the massacre will end. _

_Kendal Raghu, survivor of the wars in Bloemhof earlier in the week states "I saw them...and they weren't people, they were dolls controlled by black, they smelled like they hadn't washed in weeks, and their eyes looked young but at the same time their bodies were old and crippled. Does that even make sense?" _

_"I saw things I didn't believe to be possible that day, things that still can't be explained. We don't stand a fighting chance against monsters." He continues _

_9 news. February 23rd. _

_**KENDAL RAGHU- MISSING **_

_Kendal Raghu was kidnapped from his hospital room last night during his recovery of the fatal wounds he suffered earlier last month. If anyone has seen Kendal or know information on his whereabouts please contact authorities. _

_March 7th _

_**WAR DESTROYS SCHOOL**_

_Many lives and the central school located in the middle of Riemvasmaak Community Conserve for young warriors were lost today as the civil war of Johannesburg progressed south-westerly. The children of the boarding school were being evaluated due to safety precaution when gunfire spotted an hour down the drive. It was unfortunate for the small few who did not make it to the underground shelters, designed to withstand warfare after the Rwandan Genocide of 1995, were mercilessly gunned in the limbs and then beaten to death midst of soldier rage. _

_Parents are frightful of where the war would lead to next, many believe that the war between the groups is a cover-up for murder and havoc across the South American state._

_9 news. April 2nd. _

_**LOST HUNTERS **_

_Richard Brown AKA (RICKY BROWN) age 16 has been missing from Washington Reserve since July 6th. _

_According to local police, and the Washington State Emergency Management cameras; Ricky and his father entered a wooded area to hunt around 4:30, and separated with plans to meet up at home base at a later time. Ricky and his father- Dean, had both vanished during the course of the afternoon leaving the big ute and possessions behind. _

_"It's what they normally do," states Sam, brother of Dean, "They have hunt this ground for quite a few years now. For them not to come back coincidently when they have both separated...something must have happened to them. As I don't see how, one, let a lone both them have gotten lost." _

_Anyone with information about the whereabouts of Ricky Brown or possible sightings should contact 911 or Washington state police at XXX-XXX-XXX-XXXX._

_9 news. July 9th. _

The elder put down his paper as if it were on fire and stood up. He paced the room, silently but there could have been a party next door and he wouldn't know, for his mind was loud with his thoughts, running endlessly in circles as he placed the subtle clues together. He knew someone had taken down the African branch of the school, and he knew this went hand in hand with the youth of nearby towns vanishing from sight during all times in the day. Yet as far as he could tell, the creatures he had heard of down in Africa were exotic and wise beyond their years, they had so much more to worry about and much more to do than start fruitless wars and steal humans.

It didn't make sense. Something else was out there, using humans- and if he was right, stealing their vitality, aging them beyond their years- shortening lives. But for what purpose? Immortality? Possible- but creatures and mages like him already live for many, many hundreds- sometimes thousands- of years and no-one had ever heard of something remotely close to the absorption of life. Illusion? Plausible . The crippled and old created an image of weakness- lowering the opponents defences. However illusions could only be created by mages and creatures with magik, meaning they could easily fight humans with their magik, and mages could easily see past the projection. Nothing seemed to fit the facts he had been given. Nothing seemed..._right. _

Then, the answer punched him in the face; from right under his nose. _Power. _ Vitality could be exchanged for power. Someone was teaching the humans to use black magik- effectively capturing them in their web until the human's 'youth juices' had run out. Black magik was an addictive little thing and its power often unpredictable and unstable. Yet one thing was definite- black magik exchanged the youth of the caster for its power- it often drugs the caster into a dependency thus causing the caster to either die away from either not using 'the black' or using too much.

The picture became clear as the facts came together- there was another thing he knew for sure the human puppets who craved 'the black' destroyed the sister school in South Africa. Most of the students were able to be safety deported to the other three schools, his included but they suffered massive black magik absorption- that could corrupt their systems at any moment however unlikely it would be- little was known about black magik, it would come to no surprise to him and the other elders if it acted like a disease, infecting many with mere contact.

Another thing he knew for sure- they were coming for his school next. There were humans who began to disappear mysteriously in Washington state indicating the work higher than what humans can comprehend. He couldn't let another historical ground become ruined, losing thousands of years worth of magik history. No, he had to protect the school- but the children weren't ready for battle. He would need protection…

"BLAKE" the man called

The door opened to reveal a tall man in a dark grey suit- his black hair gelled back in a comb-over. "Yes, Elder?"

"Get me the council, and the other head masters. We are in a state of emergency…"

"Yes, sir- anything else?" the suited figure asked

"No- nothing else. Thank you, Blake"

Blake smiled at the Elder and bowed, then turning silently around as he carefully shut the door to the Elders office. He swiftly walked down the hall to carry out his task- he swiftly walked away from the door- he swiftly walked away from the printed script carved neatly on the upper centre of the door- _Head Master of FSHS- Carlisle Cullen._

* * *

**Yay!**

**I always wanted Carlisle as a principal. **


	2. Chapter 1: Only A Girl?

******A/N: Hi again, Thank you if you decide to continue reading the story, I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the prologue and in this chapter (I noticed a mistake with the dating of one of the articles). Please, review this story and tell me what you think of it so far, what you think I should be doing and if someone is willing to beta/pre-read for me. Thank you very much! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Only A Girl?**

It had been two weeks since the Carlisle had informed the rest of the council of his findings- two weeks since he had also asked for protection from the oncoming threat for his school and two others- located deep in the forests of Europe and Asia respectively. The council agreed- it was only natural to protect the past and the future of magik from the old traditions to the history books...to the many diverse children who walked through its halls.

Only now- two weeks down the track, their lack of response to his plead even after they had promised protection from the Custos **(AN: protector in a sense of guard or keeper in latin), **tested his patience. The Custos were the most highest and valued guard which protected the essence of magik- they consisted of many unknown faces who were formidable opponents. Amongst the guard he knew only two- Jane and Alec; the witch twins who had the power to induce pain and cut of the five senses. They were both ruthless spell casters whose passive skills did so much damage- their magik rarely came into play. Even then, Carlisle knew little of them- no one outside the Custos has ever seen the witch twin's magik and ever lived to tell the tale.

Carlisle hoped they would send the twins to the Americans, but he- as the rest of the head masters knew they would most likely be kept in Europe- alongside Aro leader of the council and headmaster of the Europe schooling branch. Aro, being the mage who had found and saved the twins, growing and developing their skills only par to their loyalty to him. Carlisle mind then drifted to image of who would be sent from the Custos to his domain. Would they be intellectual and wise? Or would they be only full of brawn and strength? Nothing could be for sure- the selection process of the Custos was unknown to many- even for High ranked Elders like him.

Carlisle's musings were halted at the loud knock on his door.

"Come in-" he said calmly.

Blake opened the door slightly- a habit he had instilled in Edward in their younger years. "Sir-" Blake started

"Son, we talked about you calling me Sir outside of working hours" Carlisle interrupted, amused at Blake's stubborn nature.

"Forgive me, Father" Blake's usual emotionless face smiled slightly, "But there's someone here to see you. Two people, actually. From the council I presume?"

"Finally- I was beginning to get worried they had forgotten about us"

"Shall the rest of the teachers be informed of their arrival, Father?"

"Son, you worry too much. The staff will be informed with the students, after we attend to the matter"

"As you wish, Father" and with a small bow, Blake left the room as fast as he had appeared, shutting the door silently behind him.

Carlisle went to his desk to retrieve his phone to dial the number to his beloved.

"Carlisle?" A sweet husky voice answered, reminding Carlisle of the many years they had spent together doing nothing but each other.

"Esme, I need you here now. Get out of class, and meet me outside my office. The people sent from the council have finally arrived…"

Esme and Carlisle walked hand in hand down to one of the meeting rooms- where they could discuss important matters away from prying mind spells and many more alike. The room was considerably empty- only housing a rather large table surrounded by chairs at the centre. To one of the corners there was a small kitchen bench with a cupboard and fridge stocked with long life magical enhanced food. Another door in another corner had a bathroom with a small shower and toilet, a basin with a mirror hanging on the wall. The rest of the room was bare of all furniture, bare of all luxuries to minimise the chance of hiding magical equipment which could be used to record the meetings held place in here.

Of course, the room was also enchanted, that was a given. But the side effect to this was that no one could neither enter to leave the room once a meeting took place, hence the need for a kitchen and bathroom.

As they were around the corner they heard a rather loud voice ring out.

"SHE IS FROM THE COUNCIL? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SHE IS BARELY 15, AND ACCORDING TO HER BODY, HER MAGIK IS NO WHERE NEAR DEVELOPED"

"Mr Malloy, please be reasonable- she bares the mark of the council guard…so she has to be sent from the council"

Blake tried to reason.

"It could be fake! Liars like these should be put into jail or have their magik bound, that would teach the dam punks!"

"I agree with my husband," Another nasal voice- belonging to none other than Mrs Malloy- called out, "Let me tell you, my daughter would never pull the horrible tricks kids these days tend to pull. It's no wonder why her magik is so developed and above par" she continued.

Blake could barely conceal his humour- unknown to the Malloy's- Lauren was the most horrid girl of the century. Her rags of clothing she wore underneath her trench coat often revealed more than any man wanted to know providing much needed humour to the students in the hall. Her many failed advances on his brother, Edward were another source of humour. No matter how much they could not deny how her magik was unusually advanced for her age (many, many years ago) it only provided her with false confidence and allowed her to train less than her peers making her technique astoundingly poor.

Esme caught the look on her son's face and shook her head disapprovingly. Although even she had heard of the horror of Lauren Malloy her nature could not allow her to make any remark against any children- as her eyes had blinded her from all their faults.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this. But first shall we gather all the Deputies and head to the meeting room to discuss our queries?"

All heads turned to Carlisle and his wife Esme, as they stepped pass the small crowd towards the doors which led to the meeting room. Some faces held respect, others (such as Mr Malloy and his wife) held only contempt and envy of their position- a position which in their eyes was reserved for themselves, before Carlisle and his family came a long and ruined their plans for power.

Carlisle was then faced with an unfamiliar girl. A small frail girl with a small heart shaped face framed with large doe eyes. Her long brown waves hung low to the middle of her backside and her disproportioned pink tinted lips contrasted greatly against her creamy skin. She was like a porcelain doll- the kind you placed at the top of your shelf behind glass so no harm would come to it. The kind you would admire from afar, the kind that would scare kids at night with its realistic beauty.

"My darling, you must be tired from your long journey! Come in, come in! Let us sit." Esme's voice cooed- she too was taken by the girl's innocence, her beauty and her vulnerability.

Standing next to the girl was a lamb, walking on its hind legs- fit with a simple pink and purple parka like dress with a bow hanging around its neck. A hat rested snugly over its horns at the top of its head. The small lamb looked like a stuffed animal- a large plushie children would carry around .

It was not uncommon for mages to have pets, magical creatures who could communicate perfectly and fight when needed as most mages could summon such beings. Yet it was unusual to have a creature outside of missions and battles as keeping a familiar summoned indefinitely was taxing and dangerous for even the most advanced magicians. Yet the worn clothing on the animal said otherwise- it looked as if the poor little lamb had travelled with the girl for weeks- maybe months.

It was a while before the girl could even slightly respond to Esme's kind gesture; even then she would only tilt her head down the hallway- as if to say someone was coming.

Her movements were watched carefully under Mr Malloy's judging eyes- for he did not believe, even for a second that a small frail girl could ever be worth his time.

"She can't even speak" he whispered to no body particular.

True to the brown eyed beauty's words- only moments later a tall, dark and handsome man walked silently down the hall. His hair was the same dark brown as the girls but instead of the pools of chocolate- his eyes were a bright, piercing blue. The similarity between the two ended their for his facial features were more rough and sharp- but never any less beautiful.

"Hello" He said, "Sorry I'm late, I wanted to get our bags up into the house before the meeting started they are awful heavy. Good thing Andrew stayed up there to start unpacking and cleaning u-"

"Excuse me…" Mr Malloy rudely interrupted, "Did you just say Andrew? I thought Blake here said there were only two of you- unless if I dare say- that girl is an imposer!"

The girls eyes sparked with anger, her patience had worn thin with the horrid man.

The man stepped up when he saw her mirth- he knew how dangerous her anger was. He knew of the devastating consequences she could come to regret when her mind became clear of the red misty haze.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malloy was it? Well you see…Andrews a sheep- much like dear ole Shaun here" he pointed to the small lamb standing beside the girl and then scrunched his nose as he pictured another sheep beside Shaun. "Except, Andrew has a red bow!" he continued.

There was a moment of silence where Deputy Mages of the school were all stunned before the man continued once again.

"I am Ethan- and this" he gestured to the girl "is Bella. Now, let us go in to discuss the rest shall we?"

The six members of the staff walked silently in the room and towards a large wooden rectangular table. At one end, sat Carlisle at the head of the table, on his right sat Esme and to his left sat Blake, who was once again expressionless. The Malloys sat beside Esme and the Denalis opposite to them.

Ethan and Bella chose to stand instead- as Shaun walked towards the kitchen to make drinks for everyone.

"What a convenient pet" Mrs Malloy sneered in envy, if only she had a familiar in which she would enslave but alas, she did not inherit her father's strong summoning lineage but was struck with being spell caster from her mother's side- specialising in the elements- a common feat which even wielders, who in her opinion were dumb weapon swingers only good at fighting but were hopeless at magik, could accomplish. Her denied birth right to summoning power had left her with life long resentment towards all other summoners- placing them above wielders in her hate book.

Which was no wonder why she had imprinted and chosen to marry Mr Malloy- who was a coyote shape shifter

Her comment went ignored for Bella and Ethan hated anyone to tried to degrade members of their family but had no choice but to stay silent rather than to invoke violence.

Not long later, while Shaun was handing out drinks, the silence was broken by none other than Mr Malloy himself.

"Let's get to business, I have no time to waste" he complained.

Ethan nodded as Bella stayed perfectly still. Slowly they walked to the other end of the table and stood behind the large plush chair.

"Head Master and Elder Cullen" Ethan started, "We have come from the central council to assist and protect your school"

"I assumed as much" Carlisle nodded, "but I was wondering, if I may, of the delay between the councils insurance for protection and your visit here now"

"As you are well aware, these are tough times Elder. Bella and I came directly after finishing our other mission up in Alaska. However we are here to stay until the threat is eliminated, either by us or until it becomes non-existent"

"Excuse me- what do you mean until the threat becomes non-existent?" Mr Denali interrupted, unlike the Malloys, Eleazar Denali was a calm and collected scholar of magik arts. Holding a vast knowledge of spells, elements, fighting technique as well as familiars, Mr Denali was considered a remarkable right hand man to none other than Carlisle Cullen himself. Yet- Mr Denali is also known to be feared for where he lacks in power he makes up in knowledge in which to best counteract an attack, inflicting maximum damage and with great efficiency.

"Well, Mr Denali- according to the files we were given, all this is just a speculation of what could happen, no? Although the central council has taken precautions by sending Bella and I here if the threat does not escalate within the next 6 months or so then I'm afraid we would have to abandon this mission for a more demanding one."

The room went quite as the Deputy and their wives soaked up Blake's information. Six months sounded like a reasonable time period- the attack on the South African schooling branch was a mere THREE months after groups of adolescent had been reported missing.

But even with these numbers, Carlisle Cullen was in distress. There could be no room for doubt when it came to Forks Speciality High- it was more than just a historical monument, it was his home. It was his children's home and home to many other children were they could develop their abilities and compare ideas, where they could be free of human prying eyes and just be. Their powers are nothing to be ashamed of- it was what made them unique.

But Carlisle knew the world thought differently. Society aimed to conform the vastly unique and talented people to become more...normal. The children would be dubbed as freaks, unnatural, demons.

No, these numbers did not satisfy Carlisle at all. 6 months, 24 weeks, 168 days. It wasn't merely enough time to assess the situation with the lives of many at stake. The _school was _not a statistic.

Carlisle hated it, and so he verbalised this thoughts.

It seemed like hours before the meeting was called to an end, leaving both Bella tired, grumpy and irritated. She had little sleep the night before- the mixture of excitement and anxiety over her _first _day of school...ever left her tossing and turning the whole night. There were so many things to worry about...like what to put in a bag? How would you make friends in the middle of the semester when everyone already formed small groups? What did classes even feel like?

Ethan only looked at her in amusement- choosing to do nothing to help with her predicament but to go to the local store to purchase a digital camera to replace the other one Bella smashed after he recorded her first time dressed as an oversized fruit for Halloween.

"Ethan….?" She sighed

"Yeah?"

"...Are you really leaving me here to continue school after 6 months?"

Ethan stopped abruptly and turned to face his only sister in the small corridor, one of many which led them back to their house on the outskirts of the school boarding grounds.

"Bella" he sighed "you were there, it was the only way to please the 'big boss', besides I thought you wanted to go school for longer- I swear you were even excited to go"

"I know, but not without you! I don't even know the first thing about going to school!"

"Bella, you'll be fine. Now what did you really want to ask me_?" it was like talking to a toddler sometimes_, he mused.

Bella looked down as a blush worked its way up her neck and spilled evenly across her cheeks. Ethan only tapped his foot in response- knowing Bella's confidence to ask the question would vanish if he commented on it.

"What...what do I bring to school?" She whispered

Ethan laughed; out of all questions he certainly did not expect that. Typical Bella, her mind did always run at a tangent to the rest of the world. Bella huffed and stomped her foot on the floor- in both embarrassment and anger looking like anything but menacing.

"Anything you want, Bells, anything you want"

* * *

**And so we're introduced to sweet Bella and big brother Ethan as well as cute little Shaun and Andrew the sheep... **

**Please review Q_Q. **


	3. Chapter 2: Assembly

**A/N: Today is my brother's birthday but we aren't having a celebration till the weekend, so I thought I would post two chapters instead. Here goes. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE ! PLEASE READ**

**Mages in general: **

**Their powers develop during puberty **

**If a mage uses all his/her magic he/she will die **

**Each mage will have an affinity to an element this is called elemental control **

**Elemental control- skill that goes with other magik, e.g. shape shifting animal uses earth to defend itself **

**Elements: Air, fire, water, Earth and spirit **

**COMPLEX elements: elements that are a mixture of the traditional ones, usually stronger. E.g. ice= water + air , lighting= fire + air, metal= Earth + fire **

**Some mages have psychic abilities that might give them an advantage in battle or intelligence communication **

**Once a mage's magik has reached maturity- they gain the ability to IMPRINT to other mages and/or humans (humans become married into the family for the psychic line- gene they carry that can be passed on to children)**

**Some people believe imprinting is the bonding of soul mates, other believe this is a result of magik finding other magik that will produce the BEST offspring **

**Older, more stronger mages can compel people to do their will (sometimes other mages but they can only compel them if they are stronger than the person they are compelling) **

**Types of mages Shape-shifter, wielder (summon weapons to fight foe), summoner (summon creatures to fight foe), spell caster (casts a flavour of spells to fight foe) **

**You will learn more about the types of mages as the story progresses**

**P.S. sorry about all the mistakes :), credit goes to Microsoft Word as my Beta. Without further ado, here is chapter 2. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assembly**

"BELLA lets go already...we are seriously going to be late if you keep this up" Ethan yelled across the house, tapping his foot impatiently on the floorboard.

"But Shaun and I aren't sure if we have everything we need yet…" Bella huffed as she trotted down the stairs in her school uniform and backpack- consisting of a white blouse and maroon plaited skirt. Shaun followed seconds after in her usual purple-pink cloak and hat ensemble.

Ethan snickered at her knee length skirt behind his hand, and turned to call Andrew to meet him at the Teachers' Lounge at the start of lunch to prepare for Ethan's first teaching lesson for the day.

Together, the siblings began their journey down the twisting path towards the main campus of school. They had been lucky enough to be put in a house isolated from the rest of the school, providing them with much needed area to practice their fighting routine without interruption as well as being able to expand on the information of the threat within the luxury of their own home. Nevertheless the house was quite a far distance from the main schooling campus and was not kept as well as the other buildings had been.

Bella chose to use this time wisely to ignore Ethan as a way to communicate her frustrations at him as she pondered on different ways to hide her abnormalities from the vicious minds of the other teenaged mages.

As they neared the school, Ethan's ramblings seemed to quicken as he rushed to finish his topic before they reached their destination. He often became so passionate in his self-lectures that it made him unaware of the happenings of the rest of the world and today was no different, much to Bella's dismay.

Bella sighed, and slowed down her pace hoping to delay their walk towards the dreaded school. Unfortunately, her actions did not quite go unnoticed as she hoped as they caused Ethan to stop talking and turn to her with an almost worried look.

"Anything wrong, Bells? You weren't even listening,"

"I don't know really...I guess the nerves suddenly rained down on me, you know, after all that excitement faded this morning."

Ethan took a step closer to Bella and placed his large hands on her small shoulders, giving her a much needed, stern look. "Bella…."

"Ethan, I'm just worried okay. I'm not normal, I'm a freak - even more so when I use my powers and the visual proof of my freakiness is there. I'm scared they would bully me, okay? I really want this, I think...i hope, not to even mention how much more intimidating it is for them to be older than me…"

"Bella, you're starting to ramble incoherently-besides," Ethan then moved to engulf Bella's much smaller form into a tight hug "You have me, remember? I'll protect you,"

A moment later he added, "if you're so worried about your eyes why not get slightly glasses or something and pretend you need it for your eyesight...no one will notice"

Bella's head snapped up to look at her brother in awe, "That's a great idea!"

Ethan's only response to Bella's admiration was to roll his eyes and mutter "for someone so smart, you sure can be dumb"

But his insult was a lost cause, as Bella promptly turned around and picked up a large stone. The stone started to vibrate violently in her hand and moved to levitate inches above her raised palm. Suddenly, a white light surrounded the stone, causing Ethan to turn away to shield his eyes.

When he turned back to face his immobile sister, she was holding up a pair of large rather ugly looking glasses. Her hands lifted to wear the glasses, glasses which projected an elongated reflection of Ethan and covered her eyes completely. Glasses which covered her white eyes, which were slowly darkening to return to their original chocolate brown

The students chattering loudly amongst themselves as they slowly settled into the large and spacious assembly hall in order of rollcall classes. The Senior and Junior rollcall classes were made in order to accommodate their battlefield and mission groups- to allow teammates to fully understand their other respective teammates abilities and habits in 'their natural environment'. Undoubtedly- groups were allowed to be self-chosen then approved by neutral members of the staff for compatibility through a series of tests.

As a result the majority of the seniors and juniors were privileged to sit in their friend groups and contributed most to the heavy noise pollution inside the hall.

Backstage, Bella and Ethan were wary of the schooling community as well as the information proved at this impromptu assembly as secrecy involving their identities as a member of the Custos was of first and foremost importance.

"SETTLE DOWN CHILDRENNNNNNNN" A voice boomed throughout the halls. Heads turned towards the front of the stage, where Coach Clapp stood behind a podium looking awfully pleased with himself.

The coach cleared his throat loudly to capture the noisy heads that were still turned around as the last of the strugglers walked quietly into the room. When he had the full attention of the student body the coach handed the microphone over to the principal with a loud "May I present... HEADMASTER CULLEN"

Claps and cheers echoed across the room as the students welcomed their beloved principal onto the stage.

Carlisle was delighted be able to talk to 'his children' as a whole once again- but feared the upcoming news was rather grave.

"Children- I'm afraid I have rather bad news for this upcoming season… all of you are well aware of the tragedy that has befallen on your cousins in the African branch early this year, allowing us to extend our home to the survivors who wished to continue here thus, growing as a family." Carlisle's arms then moved apart as he explained the last phrase of his passage.

"After this incident, the councils as well as the rest of the staff have taken upon themselves to investigate behind the cause and a prevention for such an event. We have found that this is indeed the work of other mages and not a creature whom have an association to us…"

The majority of the student body and staff gasped at this comment- they found it difficult to believe that one of them could be so crude and vile to their own species.

"There is also significant evidence for us to believe that these attacks have are not over and in fact headed towards our school" Carlisle paused to allow the information he was throwing at his audience sink in before continuing. After a while he then continued to list the evidence- the pattern of missing people and the requirements of using tainted magik- black magik as well as the remains of what was left behind at the ruins of their sister school.

Many were in denial- others were scared out of their wits and the rest chose to settle on anger for the many who had to be sacrificed.

"The next bit of information is important.." Carlisle interrupted the thoughts of many as they struggled to centre their attention back onto him. "The council have identified the tainted magik as "black magik" and categorised those who manipulate it as black mages. The magik itself is unstable in any form but is highly addictive for those mages who have ingested it for large quantities.

This information is not confirmed, but it is also believed for black magik to be generally stronger than its counterpart, if it is able to feed of the casters hate, anger and life force- weakening them. Therefore, these black mages use HUMAN mediums to propagate their magik whilst keeping their life force safe- normally resulting in a painful death for the human after repeated use…

A black mage's known weakness is their physical ability and senses- practically their eyesight, it would be good to keep this in mind and strategize on ways to use these to its best. 

Finally- there will be some new things happening inside the classrooms and around the school. Firstly, the administration staff including myself believe that it is for the benefit of the school if we introduce mage strategizing classes and team workshops earlier than previously allowed. Sophomores as well as a talented Freshmen will be allowed to form teams and work in team workshops as well as strategizing classes similar to what the Juniors and Seniors have participated in earlier in the course.

Secondly, you will find that Mr Denali, Mr Malloy and I will be teaching some the senior classes to compensate for the sudden influx of students enrolled in these courses. We also have a new teacher sent from the council to help expand our abilities, let us welcome Mr Swan and his sister- and newest student, Bella!" 

Excited cheers strung from the students of the prospect of having not one new group of students earlier in the year but another two! It was uncommon for mage students to meet new faces once they have settled at school.

Ethan and Bella walked confidently out towards the centre of the stage as the girls squealed over Ethan's muscled and handsome form and boys sat back down slightly disappointed at Bella's lanky, and majorly nerdy form.

"Ethan will be teaching senior classes alongside myself, Mr. Malloy will be taking the Juniors and finally Coach Clapp will be handling the Sophomore and Freshmen Classes . Mr Denali will assist Mr Banner with strategizing lessons...We have a real advantage here, as our sisters did not know anything about what they were facing let alone they were under attack until it was too late- I advise you to use your time wisely...

With all that said- Assembly is finished, there will be a short break before fourth period classes, you are dismissed…" 

The students, who were previously dazzled and motivated by their principal and headmaster, all stood up and filed out the doors of the hall…

"Psssst…Edward can you hear anything from your Dad" Emmett whisper-yelled as Carlisle began his speech

Many faces turned around to stare at the wonder-five, a super tight and super powered group consisting of, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice Cullen and her twin, Edward the powerful offspring of none other than the headmaster himself.

"What are you all looking at?" Rosalie sneered at the faces, causing them to quickly whip their heads to face the front- giving few a small whiplash.

Edward focused on his father's familiar and soothing mind- and found it unsurprisingly focused on his speech. It wasn't unusual for this to happen when he was speaking about something he was passionate about but something was different about this...something was off he concluded.

And indeed his assumption was correct; Carlisle had feared that the school was going to be under attack soon. His father's passion came to no surprise to Edward; his father's heart was shared equally between his wife, his children and the school.

"Edward….?!" Emmett called again

"Oh give him a break, Emmett" called Alice from the perch of Jasper's embrace "You know how his dad is with his speeches...Although-"

"There's more...He's hiding something from us" Edward interrupted

"I was getting to that," Alice sighed "There are people backstage- a new student and teacher , siblings actually, sent here to help us protect the school- from the council apparently, our enemies- might I dare say- are mages, BLACK mages...It gets a little fuzzy after that"

Edward saw the images of a young couple backstage- with very little similarities sans their hair colour it would have been difficult to tell they were related if one was not informed as such. The guy was alright, Edward didn't tend to make a habit of checking out other guys but the girl blew his mind away…

Her hair, her cute button nose and those plump lips were all made to entice him. Her body was on the skinny side- with rather small breasts but her curves were prominent and delicate although hidden by the uniform she wore, in other words, they were perfect in his eyes- he didn't know why. Her eyes were covered with an awful (in Alice's opinion) pair of glasses, filling him with the utmost unknown anger. He wanted to see all of her, and the glasses prevented that…

"I hate these things…" Edward was brought back to reality at the start of Rosalie's grumblings- she was a hard mage to please, and even harder mage to like.

The wonder-five then settled and quietened down as they were each lost in their own thoughts- waiting for the end of assembly so they could get down to the real stuff, training classes.


	4. Chapter 3: Endurance

**A/N: I'm sorry if you feel the story doesn't really progress (but believe me it does). I just want you guys to know ALL the facts about all the magik stuff I'm spewing (as this is a totally different supernatural thing- therefore I need to explain everything in detail). So slowly in each chapter you will either see a development in our certain relationship of interest, learn facts about our character's past or mages in general. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Endurance **

Bella walked into her period 4 class- _strategics with Mr Banner_. She was late- she had been discussing her timetable and her placement in a team with Carlisle and Mr Malloy, well they discussed and she had written her responses on a sheet of paper. The latter was still doubtful her powers would be developed to even think about the possibility of her strength.

She then stopped by the bathroom as the warning bell rang to promptly have her mini-breakdown, where she stressed further of the possibilities of going to school. Finally when she felt confident enough she raced out of the bathroom, down the hall and towards her first class...ever.

"Ah! Welcome Mrs Swan I presume?" Mr Banner exclaimed, Bella nodded once "Mrs Swan, Welcome to Strategics today we will be going back to revise the strengths and weaknesses of different types of mages"

The class groaned at this, but not to be dissuaded, Mr Banner continued on "we will be working in your teams to complete this booklet- all revision really, but important revision none the less. Homework will be to research on the strengths and weaknesses of black mages in their different forms (if any)- I'm afraid the library would be your only useful resource…"

Mr Banner then turned to Bella "What team did you get assigned to, Bella?"

Bella walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip, and Mr Banner opened it quickly- his eyes widening as he read the short note.

_To whom this may concern, _

_This note is to inform staff that Isabella Swan is assigned to the team A1 as of today. _

_Sincerely, Carlisle Cullen _

"Well Bella, why don't you take your seat next to Alice Cullen over there? Alice please raise your hand…" Mr Banner smiled politely

Alice beamed and raised her hand as high as it would go; there had been a special reason why she had stolen Edward's usual seat today- much to his annoyance. The other kids in the room, however, did not take kindly to this piece of information. They were annoyed at how a small and frail-not to mention nerdy- girl was able to worm her way into A1. Into the wonder-five

"You can't be serious!" a girl whispered

"I deserve to be in that group more than she does!" another replied

Bella had heard all of them, it was essential for mages to sharpen their senses and hearing a bunch of whispers was not a difficult feat with said senses- especially when some of them weren't even whispering at all.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice it's nice to finally meet you" a small raven hair girl giggled "this is my boyfriend- Jasper Whitlock"

"Howdy" a tall lean boy with long golden locks greeted

"That's Emmett McCarty" a rather large muscled man with a short dark brown hair beamed next to Jasper "and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale" the supermodel who had been eyeing Bella's reaction to her Emmett nodded at her with a narrowed eyes

"And that's my brother, Edward" Bella turned to face the renowned son and was blown away by what saw. His eyes were the brightest of green- as if God had cut them from emeralds himself. His hair...was the most unique copper brown colour filled with Carlisle-blond highlights. In simple words...He. Was. Beautiful.

But Bella had to turn her back on Edward as soon as she had set her eyes upon him. For he was glaring- with what seemed as the deepest of hate- directly at her; Bella couldn't take the hate from this angel, it cut her to the core.

And she didn't know why.

"No Emmett, summoners cannot summon whoever they want. They have to build a contact with them first" Alice sighed for the 50th time today- working with Emmett was really tiring on the mind, body and spirit sometimes. He had forgotten everything they had learnt in their previous years.

"It's okay my monkey man, why don't we start from the top" Rosalie cooed, it was weird for Bella to witness the mean girl transform into a loving girlfriend at the flip of the hat- she rather avoid their display

"Okay," It was Jasper who had surprisingly spoken- he usually sat back and let Alice do the talking for him. "What do you know about shifters, Emmett? That should be a good place to start…"

"Well, we shifters have a main animal in which we transform to. This is usually inherited by blood...like how Garrett and I are bears! A shifters main animal is their strongest one- but we can usually hold out on other animals once we have practiced awhile and have really run in our new skin…

Shifters sometimes are taken over by instinct of their main animal...like that time I went fishing with my paws and shifting into new animal skins is painful...but we get heightened senses and a natural fighting ability...all the good stuff" Emmett recounted

The others beamed as Alice rushed to copy down the extra facts they had left out before hand, once she was finished she turned to Edward and Jasper-silently swooning over him whilst Edward pulled a face at her from behind Jaspers hypnotizing blue eyes.

"The next column says wielders guys; we really didn't get started on that one before Emmett started asking random questions…"

Bella's brain flooded with information about wielders- how they were able to summon weapons and magically enhance themselves to perform to the best of their abilities. How they had to keep their bodies fit to enable them to use their skills but how they are also able to receive the benefit of being able to their magik swiftly and intensely proving to be the most advantageous in battle.

Bella's mind then wandered to her brother telling her about the soul connection a wielder has with his weapons- how the more interconnected they become the more abilities the unit can share together, as weapon and user. It was an easy concept to wrap her head around- especially when she received her own soul weapon two summers back as a reward for her service.

Jasper and Edward recounted many of the facts swirling in Bella's head perfectly- both adding a more vivid description of how they felt when they first successfully connected to their sword. Jasper even went on to describe the planning and timing involved with switching weapons in the midst of battle- how dangerous it was and his thrill when doing it right.

As Jasper ended his short speech, Bella's finger twitched in anticipation. They had forgotten one vital fact about wielders- it was a small, minor detail involved with the weapon exchange to the wielder's 'storage dimension' but it had helped her greatly with her practice battles with her brother. A small fact that he could never overcome- allowing her a small opportunity to attack

It had been the first training session before_ The Games_- a global magician sport which talented mages far and wide participated in every 4 years. But, unlike its human equivalent _The Games_ had very little categories in which mages can win. And ultimately there would be a champion who would win _The Games _along with the admiration of their peer mages until the next season.

Bella had been helping her brother train for _The Games_ he wanted to prove himself worthy after the disappearance of their parents, bringing great shame onto the Swan family. Bella, who had been his senior in the art of magik for many years now, a great contradiction to her actual age and position, his little sister who was a mighty 7 summers younger. Her brother was at a ripe age of 17, old enough to join _The Games _as a champion but young enough to not be considered a threat.

They had been practicing with his weapon exchange- evolving it to new heights under Bella's brain and their Grandfather- Pop's guidance. He was easy to beat him at first; his moves were predictable and had little push to them. Eventually Ethan was able to use his nulling abilities and his close affinity to fire (which he had proudly inherited from his father) to his advantage, the fights became longer and Bella grew less and less confident of her own ability.

"Don't worry child" her grandfather would say "you are doing remarkably well for someone your age, hell you are doing exceptionally better than many twice your age- stay confident child"

Bella didn't believe him at first, not when she was surrounded by so many powerful individuals, she was confident that she was not the weakest in her ability weeks before but was doubtful now. Not when her brother had learnt so many new tricks so quickly and was starting to make her actually strategize about her next move.

So Bella worked hard also, she overcame her laziness and her reliance on her power, one that had always been with her throughout her life. She started training _with _Ethan, and not just training Ethan. She ran with him in the morning, practiced sword techniques in the afternoon and continued participating in their mock battles with their grandfather as the judge and referee.

Some nights she would start to read about all the other types of mages as well as compose a list of everything she saw. A mages strengths and weaknesses- everything she then went and looked for Ethan's personal weaknesses.

It wasn't long until she found out about_that. _No, it was easy for her to see after the training she had put herself through. She started luring Ethan to change weapons, with his new and improved quick battle mind she was able to give him a false sense of hope that he could actually win- if he were to switch to a different weapon. And when he did, she struck.

Bella took advantage of the 20/1000 to 70/1000 of a second time delay involved with changing weapons. She took advantage of that second where the weapon, which had been travelling close to the speed of light, would be too heavy for the wielder to swing thus rendered unable to attack due to mass dilation.

Of course after several mock battles where Bella had abused his weakness, Ethan remained oblivious. It was then she realised that this aspect of wielders could not be overcome nor prevented. It was then she decided to tell this piece of information to Ethan and her shocked grandfather. They practiced for weeks after that- developing ways in which Ethan could use Bella's observation to his advantage over other wielders while minimizing the chance of attack on him during this period.

Ethan settled on casting a bright light whenever he changed weapons, rendering Bella unable to see while made the switch.

They practiced harder than ever before after that- until Ethan was deemed ready for _The Games. _

The bell rang loudly as students rushed out of classroom to get to the cafeteria snapping Bella out of her daydream, hoping to catch gossip on the new hot shot teacher and his nerdy little sister from those who had just transferred as well as all the good edible food before it was eaten away.

"Bella, we're heading out for lunch now do you want to join us?" Alice asked curiously as they stood up from their table.

Bella nodded vigorously- excited to make her first friend at school.

And so the wonder-five headed out towards the cafeteria and their royalty table dead set in the middle, but not before Bella heard a loud whisper from a nasally horrid voice.

"She is sooooo weird, she doesn't even talk; just wait till I tell Tanya about this…"

After another hour and a half, the bell had rung again to signal the beginning of the 5th period class. The group had thrown away their trash and were making their away towards the large gym with Bella slowly trailing behind them like a little lost lamb.

"Why hello there class, I hope you enjoyed your lunch break…" Ethan's eyes glowed menacingly at the students that were slowly filing in to get changed "And I hope you guys either ate early or ate less...because we have a wonderful double period of no stop, sweating extraordinaire!"

"In other words, a really heavy exercise…" Rosalie scoffed as she made her way to the girl's change room

Ethan's only response was to look at Rosalie in amusement then turn around to signal Bella to go into his office for a more private conversation.

"Brother?" Bella questioned as they walked into a small room with a large beach table and a set of three black cushioned chairs- forming a triangle with the table in between. It looked more like an integration room than an office.

"Sit Bella," Ethan sighed

Being the obedient little sister she is, Bella complied.

"There have been more missing people last night. A group of friends, actually, who were coming home from clubbing; they're getting closer to the school, Bells, not to mention the larger groups going missing…It looks like we have our work cut out for us" There was no going around the bush with Ethan no he preferred the ripping off a Band-Aid approach.

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with Carlisle?" Bella replied as she reminded herself to investigate this event later tonight

"Already have, he was the one who informed me actually…"

"Maybe we can forge and send a report to the State Police; they can issue warnings to families about these disappearances. I guess we can go to the Media as well, but we can't use our regular contacts we need a totally new reporter, that way the black mages have a lower chance of knowing we're on to them…"

"But maybe if the black mages assume that, then they'll back off to regroup as they no longer have the element of surprise…" Ethan suggested

"Talk to Carlisle, Ethan. I have uniform to change into...and you have a class to teach" Bella slowly rose up and made her way towards the door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, Ethan's voice called her back…

"Bella? Just to let you know, Shaun's helping me...for the rest of the week. We have lessons to plan and an office to unpack!"

"Fine! But you owe me…." just like that Bella slammed the door and stomped out of the room in mock anger, towards the lockers to change into her gym clothes.

The students of the senior class groaned as their teacher, Coach Swan, explained his lesson plan for the day. Many of them thought he was joking when he had promised them a beating, gruelling exercise. Apparently he was not.

"Now I know you guys were expecting more...but since this is our first lesson together, we need to go back to the basics then build our foundation for that. And your endurance is definitely an important basic! This is something you cannot magically enhance; it must be built upon exercise. Now chop, chop get off your bottoms and run!" Ethan exclaimed at his moping class

The class stood up haphazardly and moved towards the field, where many would die in sheer exhaustion.

"Remember, it's only 5 miles you have the double period, I want to see you sweat." Ethan reminded, "Oh, WIELDERS AND SHIFTERS RUN DOUBLE" he added as an afterthought. A selected variety of the class groaned again.

"Like, oh my god, Jessica get your sweaty ass off my jacket! It's designer…" A high pitch screech rang out

In the distance, Emmett's eyes rolled back in pain.

"Sorry Lauren! I didn't see it there…" another equally, if not higher voice answered sweetly

"URGH! Never mind…" the bottle blonde growled "We have bigger things to worry about! Like that bitch invading the wonder-five"

Jessica's face mimicked Laurens scowl, each of them thinking of about their past achievements which made them self-qualified for the position beside the wonder-five. Instead, they had been thrown together in the second rated and rather large team consisting of Tyler, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric and themselves.

Lauren, of course was furious, she had tried countless times to befriend the royalty of Forks, biding her time until it was time to choose mission teams. Of course, she hadn't been invited to join their team but stayed silent to avoid permanent embarrassment, so in the end she chose to (grudgingly) accept the team with her current group of 'friends' than to voice her actual opinion.

Lauren imagined herself at the centre of the wonder-five. Where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all fawning over her attentions and Rosalie looked up to her for advice, that she would be the queen bee. Alice could go anywhere for all she cared, heck she would kick Alice out for being a weirdo if she wasn't related to Edward.

In her twisted mind, Lauren hit in perfectly. She had the looks, the bleached hair, and the super-hot bottle tan which sometimes smells like bacon in the sun. Lauren also had the ability, of course, she had inherited her mother's spell casting abilities and had somehow her powers had manifested and developed early on- much to the pleasure of her parents.

It gave her an edge in Junior classes, heck she was the strongest- and Edward being the strong, almighty Elder's son it was only natural for them to get together, imprint once their powers had fully developed and make super strong babies, right?

Wrong. She didn't imprint with Edward, she ended up with Eric. Eric Yorkie who can only summon a giant bull, Eric who couldn't spot an attack even if it was flying at him, Eric who was a total nerd, reading up on different mage aspects to make up for his lack of battle talent. And it physically pained her to be away from him- life sucked.

To put it simply- she was frustrated, all her life she worked up for ended in nothing but shambles. Frustrated at how her imprint could be so flawed but so perfect at the same time. Frustrated at how she didn't have her perfect dream, to be in the perfect team, with the perfect imprint and the object of everyone's envy and admiration.

So she did what any deluded girl in her position would do, she took out her anger on the lesser, weaker bunch. She took it out on the nerds by openly bullying them, pranks, fake rumours, edited pornographic pictures. You name it, she's done it. She took it out on Eric, by always blaming him for their union and pointing out 101 (and more) reasons why 'she deserved better than him'. Heck, she even took it out on Jessica, her best friend AKA FRENEMY, by always subtly putting her down, and pointing out the invisible faults in her brunette, shorter and insecure friend.

Lauren turned to face Bella, who had been jogging for over one hour now and didn't look as sweaty and dirty as she felt. Beside her, Lauren felt Jessica tense as they locked eyes on Swan- the common enemy.

"Swan can sure run, I mean, there's only wielders and shifters left and that's because they've been running all their lives...even Rosalie and Alice have stopped!" Jessica said out of the blue.

"She might be a one of those too, Jess. Plus, look at her lanky body, poor girl hasn't even developed her powers yet. I heard the runt couldn't even speak, not real bright- nor real pretty. She totally does not belong, what was the headmaster even thinking?" Lauren ranted,

"She probably got in due to her brother; maybe they took pity on her. I don't think she'd survive very long in the outside world" Jessica replied

"Whatever, let's go, we need to do something about this. Maybe we could join forces with Tanya to dig some dirt on the bitch"

The two girls snuck away back into the locker rooms to get changed out of their sweaty gym clothes and into their smaller, modified uniforms. Slowly, they both tip toed out of the classroom and into the hallway as the bell sound to end the fifth period of the day- the end of the first half of their TEAMS class- and fell into the sea of students eager to get into their last class of the day.


	5. Chapter 4: Fifteen

**A/N: Hi! sorry about the delay between chapters, I wanted to finish writing the new chapters before I uploaded any old ones and with school coming up in a few days : . Please continue reading this story and spreading it around! **

**And please if you read this story, take a few seconds to review. **

**You guys can post comments on what is bad about my plot, grammar etc. **

**And what you WANT TO SEE NEXT (because will absolutely put those in somewhere if they do not interfere with the plot i have planned out) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fifteen **

Edward lay still in his childhood bedroom, going over the strange feelings that were plaguing him throughout the entire day.

_Bella_, _Bella, Bella_ his mind chanted. _What a strange, yet wonderful creature she is…_

In his mind, Edward went over her interactions at lunch, how quiet she was, how small she seemed. He just couldn't figure her out; he couldn't read her mind it had been beyond frustrating. So he openly stared-no glared at her whenever he could, he secretly marvelled at how perfect her creamy skin was how voluminous and silky her hair looked even when it was pulled back into a ponytail.

He daydreamed about how protecting her, about seeing her eyes- he wondered what they looked like. He fantasied like a girl in heat, holding her close, feeling her soft, milky skin. He was awful, the new girl was bringing things out in him that he didn't knew existed.

Edward hated this feeling, he wanted to be near her- he wondered why. He equally rejoiced and horrified when she was put into _his_ team, by _his_ father. Edward hated when things were out of his control, maybe that was why he glared at her with hostility causing her to flinch and never look his way again- the memory of their interaction turned his blood cold.

He agreed with the student body, most of their thoughts centred around how the girl, how Bella, looked incompetent to be with the wonder-five. It was merely fact, as the development of a person's magik was closely linked to puberty. Bella looked to be in the midst of her puberty- causing her powers to be fluctuating and useless.

Edward sighed and rolled to his stomach- even if he had agreed to the student body's thoughts didn't mean he liked them. Every time someone had made a snarled remark about her appearance or her commented on her lack of appearance he felt the need to protect her…

_She's so lovely when she blushes _his mind cooed, he had remembered when Emmett made a insinuating comment, causing her to go red as a fire truck- he remembered being stunned and feeling content as he watched her look down and bite her lip.

"EDWARD!" Alice's little body slammed the door open and stomped into the room, "We're supposed to be visiting mum, but here you are sulking in your old bedroom instead of helping her prepare dinner. We have to go back soon you know, we have a group assignment remember?"

Edward sighed again, Alice was a bossy one, and she always annoyed him to no end with her absolutely ridiculous lack of boundaries.

"What" she said, as if she had read his mind, "It's not like you were wanking in here, although you DID seem pretty smitten over Bella today" she smirked

Edward chose not to reward her teasing with a reply- he had learnt early on that Alice hated to be ignored.

"Urgh! Whatever Edward, Mum wants to see you. Dad and Blake will be home soon- their meeting with Malloy went overtime again, that guy is such a grouch. Geez, I can't believe I'm related to you..."

With that, the twins walked downstairs to enjoy the evening with their mother, as they waited for Carlisle and Blake to come home and join them.

Lauren snuck back into her old childhood home on the East Side of the Campus, where all the other homes were given out to staff and their families.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" a similar high pitched voice asked her

Lauren froze in her tracks and turned around to face the older, and make-up coated woman with short platinum blonde hair.

"Mum! I was just getting something from my old room…" Laurens mind scrambled to find an excuse…

But it became redundant when her mother narrowed her eyes on the roots of Lauren's hair, eying it with distaste.

"Goodness, child… What have I told you about covering up that nasty brown hair of yours? When was the last time you dyed your hair, those roots are showing!"

Lauren felt relieved that she didn't have to lie to her mother-she never could do that well. But deep inside Lauren felt dis-hearted at her mother's words, she longed for her mother to love and accept her but her mother had told her time and time again that Lauren could not do anything right. She had been a failure since she was born.

"Out of all the things to inherit off your father, you just HAD to get his hair colour. Why couldn't you have inherited my father's summoning abilities instead?" her mother continued

There it was. The mother's greatest and deepest regret- Lauren knew how bad her mother wanted their families summoning abilities. So her mother lived vicariously through Lauren, making sure Lauren's hair was platinum blonde- the noble colour passed down through her mother's bloodline and preparing Lauren for summoning rituals.

It was a disappointment to both of them when Lauren had gained her mother's spell casting abilities instead.

"Run along now Lauren" her mother sighed "As much as I love you, your father and I have been enjoying our solitude"

_Pang. _This comment hurt Lauren in more ways than one, she knew her mother depressingly relived through her disappointment with her only daughter every time she saw her_. Pang. _Her mother didn't want her to be here, because once a failure, always a failure. _ Pang. _

This only fuelled Lauren with determination to get rid of Isabella, who was useless but had somehow gained Lauren's rightful position. In her mind, once Lauren had rid gotten rid of the bitch, she could easily ditch Jessica for her new friends. She would become royalty as well and her mother would be proud of her.

She'd find a way to deal with Eric after all this was done.

"Yes mother," Lauren smiled as she went through images of her happier life

And so Lauren went upstairs, bypassing her bedroom and into her father's office, where she would hopefully find all the dirt she needed to know on one little Swan.

"Urgh! It's like the bitch doesn't even exist…" Lauren groaned.

It had been a full hour since she had started looking in her father's office for his file on Isabella Swan. She had looked through everything- his computer files, locked AND unlocked, his physical smaller files he kept on hand in case of emergency on students of interest in the school, she even went as low as snooping into the schools data bases on student profiles all leading to nothing but a dead end.

She was just about to send herself home when she heard the front door slam, followed by a string of curses. Lauren heard her mother rush to the scene to placate an angry husband. Despite her mother's remarks about her 'nasty hair [colour]' Mr and Mrs Malloy were very much in love- Lauren guessed imprinting had a lot to do with that.

Lauren crept out of her father's office and kneeled at the top of the stairwell- out of sight to her parents.

"I can't believe Carlisle refuses to see reason!" Lauren heard her angry father say

"Darling, I'm sure he would come to his senses again…" her mother cooed

"What if its too late? THE GIRL IS ONLY 15 FOR GODS SAKE. She doesn't even deserve to be in the same class as Lauren…" her father yelled

It was silent for a while, Lauren guessed that her mother wanted her father to cool down before they talked again.

"Those two children are going to do nothing but help bring down the school, Isabella doesn't look awfully bright- how can _she _get into A1 when Lauren couldn't when I appealed?" her father sneered

Lauren's interest in their conversation spiked, _so they were talking about Isabella_ she thought. _No better way to get information then from word of mouth. _

Her mother seemed to give reins of the conversation to her father, as he continued with his monologue.

"She's nothing special, just a spell caster..." Lauren could almost see her mother flinch at that "and those god awful pets she keeps for company? Heavens! I feel like Carlisle is leaving the school in the hands of Mary and her little lamb."

"JUST a spell caster, Derek? You do have a nice way with words…" Her mother sneered, gone was the loving wife- replaced with a screeching banshee with a murderous glare.

"Linda…"

Lauren left before her father could finish his sentence; it was of no use anyway- after all Lauren knew just how well her mother held grudges.

_Fifteen, huh? _ She thought _this is going to be fun. _

And for the first time in a long time, Lauren truly smiled.


End file.
